


In The Demon's Grasp

by Blackwidow73



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidow73/pseuds/Blackwidow73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel wakes up with no recollection of Gravity Falls. She has to start decoding her dreams and searching for her brother to figure out what actually happened so they can save the town they once loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: He's Not There 

Dead trees surrounded the small open space in which he stood, watching her with someone else’s eyes - a demon’s eyes. It looked like Dipper, but she knew there was no way that this thing before her was her brother. He wasn’t even wearing his own clothes, just some weird reverend outfit. 

The wind began to blow, dead leaves and debris swirling around him. His grin growing more and more insidious as he mumbled something incoherently. 

She could feel herself walking towards him, not even thinking about what was happening. She knew that she should have felt some sort of fear, but the familiarity of his presence was intriguing. It was someone that she vaguely recognized. It wasn’t comforting, it actually felt as though he were more preditorial. Yet she could not convince herself to turn and run. 

“Mabel! No!” 

oooooo

Mabel awoke with a jolt. Sitting up, her eyes quickly darted about the room, scanning her surroundings. Everything seemed to be normal, she was just in her room with everything in it’s place. 

Yet she still felt as though everything were different, out of place even. There was something else there with her, not a human, but a ghost or something, watching her. 

“Mabel! You’re gonna be late!” Her mother, Cheryl, called up the stairs. 

“Coming!” She replied, jumping out of bed. 

The young girl completely passed her closet and headed to the bedroom next door, her brother’s room. For some odd reason, she knew that he was gone and where he was, but she couldn’t remember actually saying goodbye to him. 

It was various things that she could recall in detail, reading letters, skype conversations, pictures. Those memories had a weird feel to them, the way that one would remember a movie. It felt fake, like she had been a bystander rather than actually participating. 

Standing in doorway to the now vacant room, she felt oddly alone. His bed completely untouched, everything in order. Normally there were clothes thrown around, notebooks with notes scribbled in messy letters scattered about the room, a book or two laying about. This room wasn’t his room anymore. It was some generic guest room, as if he were completely taken away from them. It felt like he wasn’t even planning on returning. 

Mabel just needed to stop there and look for a moment to remind herself that he was really gone. It had to have time to soak in so that she wasn’t constantly expecting him to show up at school. 

“See ya later, Dipper!” She called into the room, part of her morning ritual to make it feel like he was still there. 

Mabel forced herself to smile before she turned and headed back into her room. She had to remind herself that she was one day closer to her brother’s return, whenever that may be. The second she thought about it, she started to try and figure out what it was that he was gone for exactly. Sure he was at a boarding school, but why? What was there that wasn’t here?


	2. False Memories

Chapter 2: False Memories 

1979

_Linda Karras stood out in the field. At nine years old, she was pretty fearless. This was somehow different. There was a presence, she felt as though she were being watched. There wasn’t anywhere for anyone to hide, that was obvious after scanning the area a few times._

_Her fists clenched down at her sides as the wind picked up, blowing around her. Someone, perhaps something was coming. The sky grew slightly darker. Her eyes darted about, looking for the potential predator._

_“Whoever you are! Ya’d better come out and show yourself! Ya wuss!” She called out, trying to sound as brave as she could, even though she was beginning to panic._

_“That’s a lot of tough talk for such a little girl!”_

_Linda wheeled around, her mouth agape and eyes filled with fear. There was nothing there, just open field stretching on for miles into the horizon._

_“You got spunk, kid,” Bill said, appearing in the sky._

_Linda turned back around, stepping away from the demon as he lowered down towards her, clad in his top hat and cane. There was something about this being that absolutely frightened her. It wasn’t anything he said or did, there was an air about him. There was something in his presence that felt horribly wrong, like he was a monster even though he barely looked like one._

_“Have you ever realized how tiny you are? It’s adorable!” Bill mentioned, pinching her cheek._

_Linda winced at the touch, but didn’t back away any further. There was this feeling in her gut that told her it didn’t matter. This thing would only follow her. Besides, the last thing she wanted to do was to upset this, whatever it was._

_“What do you want?” She asked, trying to sound more mad than scared._

_Bill laughed, moving off to the side and leaning back on his elbow as he twirled his cane around his finger. “Do you have any idea who you really are, half pint?”_

_“Linda Karras,” she defiantly answered._

_Bill only laughed, knowing full well that she truly did not understand his question. “Do you have any idea who your daddy is?”_

_The little girl stopped for a second, the question making her feel slightly uneasy. At this point, she had known that there was a weird situation going on with her father. Gloria, Al, and Gayle had this weird connection that she seemed to be missing. She just sensed it._

_“Al Karras?”_

_“You sure about that, kid?” He asked, standing up straight and moving to her side. “Because between you and me, I think there’s something your mother’s hiding from you. If I were you, I would start asking some questions.”_

oooooo

Present 

The streets felt emptier than usual as she made her way home. She was thirteen, she still should have had Dipper by her side. He was one of her only true friends, and this being the first year without out him, it was hard. Sure, she made other friends and she got along with them just fine, but there was this huge void in her life. 

It seemed as though Dipper had been gone so much longer than she could remember. That didn’t mean much though, considering that she was beginning to question some of her memories. 

Sighing, she reached her front porch and sat down on the step. Her things were set beside her as she took her bag and began to rummage through it. There were a few random things that she always kept with her, pictures, lip gloss. All day she had been feeling this need to look at all of it, something that she hadn’t done in a while. 

One of the first things that she grabbed was a picture of her and Dipper from when they were little. They had to of only been about five as they stood together on a boat with their Aunt Tiffany and Uncle Cecil. Their mother really didn’t get along well with her brother, so this was pretty much the only time that they had gotten to see them. Anyways, that day they went out on the ocean. It was pretty fun, something that she never wanted to forget. 

“What the heck?” She muttered to herself as she pulled out the next picture. 

It was of her and a pig. They were out in what appeared to be the woods. The pig was cute, cuter than anything she had ever seen. He had the fattest little face ever. Mabel wanted to pinch his cheeks so bad. 

The only problem was that she had no idea how she even knew this pig, or where this picture had been taken. And it couldn’t be old, it looked like it had to have been taken sometime within the past year. 

This weird feeling hit her, making her wonder just what had happened. She could not clearly recall a lot of things, and this right here was her sort of wake up call, telling her that there were these huge portions of her life that she somehow missed out on. 

Mabel shoved the picture back into her bag and hurried inside, going straight to her room where she got on the laptop and called Dipper. If anyone could tell her what had happened, it would be him. 

“Come on, Dipper!” She impatiently called. 

There was no answer, and Skype eventually just stopped trying to call. Dipper was supposed to be done with classes by now, she could specifically remember calling him after school and being able to talk. 

“Mom!” She yelled, beginning to panic as she jumped to her feet.

The teenager ran down the stairs, stopping at the entrance to the kitchen where her mother, Cheryl was preparing dinner for the three of them. 

“Mom!” 

Cheryl had been startled,causing her to drop the bowl of vegetables onto the floor, brussel sprouts rolling everywhere. 

“What is it?” She snapped, her hands on her hips as she sternly looked to Mabel. 

“Something’s wrong! I saw a pig I don’t remember and Dipper won’t talk to me!” Mabel frantically explained. 

The memory part didn’t bother her nearly as much as it should -- it was not knowing about Dipper. There was something wrong, seriously wrong. Between his not answering and her feeling as though she were going insane, there had to be more to the story. Her brother needed help. 

Cheryl dropped her arms to her sides as her expression softened. She realized how anxious her daughter was and decided that maybe she should take this more seriously. 

“Dipper talked to you yesterday. You two were up way past your bedtimes. I had to come in and take the laptop. Remember?” She calmly questioned. 

“Maybe,” she replied, trying her hardest to think. It seemed like something that they would do, but she felt like she would have remembered it right away. 

Cheryl sighed, not knowing what to do here. If her daughter were having some memory problem, then there was most likely something seriously wrong. It didn’t seem like that though, it appeared as though Mabel had gotten herself too worked up and she was having a hard time thinking clearly. 

“If things aren’t better tomorrow, let me know. Okay?” 

Mabel nodded, her shoulders slumping as she figured out what her mom was saying. She wasn’t believing her, she thought it was something wrong with her. 

“Okay,” she responded as she turned and left the room. 

This whole thing was beginning to feel more and more like some weird nightmare. Like she had never woken up from last night’s dream. In a way, she was really beginning to hope that all she was doing was experiencing the most realistic dream ever. Maybe she would wake up in her room and hear Dipper frantically trying to get ready for school over in his room like she was used to hearing. 

That’s why it was fun when they shared a room, there were times she got to wake him and be the noisier one in the morning. 

That thought caused Mabel to freeze on her way up the stairs. Her eyes widened. When they shared a room. They had never shared a room for more than one or two nights. The only times were when they had to travel and the entire family would cram into a single hotel room. 

It was such a fleeting image, a random mental picture she had no idea she possessed. It nearly made her sick as her thoughts began to race. It was as if she were experiencing some intensified version of deja vu. Her grip on the railing began to slip as the darkness closed in on her vision. 

Oooooo

Louise awoke, jolting upright as she fought to catch her breath. It was rare that she would ever have a nightmare of this caliber, but there was just something about this dream that struck a nerve within her. There was something about that yellow triangle asking her deeply personal questions that got to her. 

It wasn’t even what the thing was doing or saying -- there was some sort of looming threat that came along with it. Just being in the same area with that thing made her feel uneasy. The whole thing left her with this feeling of paranoia, as though she were still being watched. 

As she moved to pull her blanket up around herself, she noticed something on her hand, ink. She slowly left it and turned it so that she could reveal the message written on her palm. 

_The dream is real - Bill_

_PS_

_Look what I did to your other hand._

Quickly, she lifted her other hand and closely examined it, only to see a hand drawn turkey on it. “What?” She muttered, ready to roll her eyes. 

In the center of the drawing, it read: _Look! A turkey!_ This somehow all seemed like something her dad would do. Maybe he was sleeping walking? It was possible. He did overly enjoy his turkeys. And Thanksgiving wasn’t all that far away. As for Bill, well, he could have misspelled his name. It’s dark and it’s the middle of the night. Why not. It was that easy for her to rationalize the situation and lay back down to go back to sleep. 

Well, it still took a bit for the feeling to completely disappear, but it did feel like it wasn’t this big deal that she had made it out to be at first. Besides, it was just a dream. It didn’t mean anything. Anyone could dream about a triangle asking them questions about their family. 

Oooooo

Dipper’s body sat limp on the bus. It was as though he were sleeping. That was far from the case, his body was being used. Bill Cipher had taken it from him some time ago. Now, it was currently on its way to New Jersey to go after the one thing that Stan really had left, the one thing that he might actually kill himself if anything happened to it. 

His head suddenly lifted, glowing yellow eyes opening and illuminating the darkness that surrounded him. 

He was getting closer, and he was ready.


End file.
